Elfos y patatas
by Albagarnie
Summary: Bilbo empieza a plantearse el enseñarle a Sam a leer.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Este fic ocurre años antes del viaje, cuando Bilbo todavía no ha adoptado a Frodo, y Sam es un niño pequeño. Gracias por leer n.n**

* * *

Bilbo Bolsón estaba sentado en la puerta de su casa haciendo anillos de humo. Acababa de empezar la mañana, y desde su asiento tenía una vista de la colina. Desde ahí, vio una imagen a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, el jardinero Hamfast Gamyi subiendo hasta llegar a Bolsón Cerrado. Sin embargo, se fijó en que aquella vez iba acompañado.

Fue algo que no le extrañó, pues ya lo había hecho con sus dos hijos mayores: llevarlos para que fueran aprendiendo el trabajo de su padre. A aquel niño ya lo había conocido en algunas visitas, y Hamfast llevaba un tiempo diciéndole que pensaba empezar a llevarlo pronto, ya había llegado la hora de que aprendiera.

Llegaron y en niño se acercó unos pasos para saludarle, educadamente.

-Bilbo, este es mi hijo Samsagaz. Hoy van a empezar sus lecciones. El día que envejezca y se me endurezcan las articulaciones, uno de mis hijos tendrá que hacerse cargo del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado.

Dicho esto, ambos fueron hacia los parterres, y la primera lección de jardinería de Sam comenzó. Al principio Bilbo los miró, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordaba a los dos otros niños que habían aprendido ahí, que aunque nunca hubiera hecho gran amistad con ellos le reconfortaba esa presencia juvenil. Volvió a entrar al agujero, pero de vez en cuando se asomó a las ventanas para ver a padre e hijo trabajar.

Cuando pasaron unas pocas horas, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso. Hamfast se sentó en la cocina y Bilbo estaba preparando un almuerzo para ambos. Pero Sam, cuando entró al agujero, se quedó mirando la decoración en los muebles y todo lo que había en las paredes. Y cuando el Tío y Bilbo se quedaron en la cocina, su curiosidad se disparó y encontró ahí un momento para poder explorar.

Sigilosamente se acercó a un escritorio, de lo que más le llamó la atención. No quería causarle ninguna molestia al señor Bilbo, solamente pensaba echar un vistazo sin tocar nada. Pero entonces, se fijó en algo que había enmarcado sobre la mesa. Se movió a todos los rincones de la sala, pero estaba muy alto y no lo podía ver. Entonces, con infinito cuidado, decidió subirse a la silla. Cuando estuvo en lo alto de esta pudo ver, entre todos los utensilios de escritura, lo que parecía un mapa puesto en el marco. En él había dibujos de un río, un bosque y una montaña, junto con flecas y varias letras, algunas que le sonaban y otras que no. Se acercó un poco más para ver mejor, y soltó una exclamación cuando vio que había también un dibujo de un dragón.

-¡Bueno! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Sam se sobresaltó, y se giró rápidamente para encontrar a Bilbo mirándole desde la puerta. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas e inmediatamente se bajó de la silla para salir de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, mientras murmuraba a la vez disculpas y menosprecios a sí mismo.

Pero cuando iba a salir lo detuvo una mano en su hombro.

-Samsagaz, ¿qué era lo que estabas viendo? –le dijo, con un tono que no parecía de reproche, el cual Sam conocía muy bien. Era suave y amable, y casi sonaba alegre.

El niño hobbit se giró, tímidamente.

-Yo… señor Bilbo, me había fijado en los libros y mapas que usted tiene ahí. Discúlpeme, si le he molestado, no volveré a…

-¿Estabas mirando este mapa? –preguntó, ignorando la última frase, y fue a coger el marco de la mesa. Sam seguía con la cabeza baja lleno de vergüenza, pero levantó un poco la mirada para ver de reojo lo que el hobbit hacía.

Bilbo se paró un momento a contemplar el mapa. Sin duda, Sam tendría que haber escuchado algo. Muchos hobbits habían hablado de su viaje y su aventura, la mayoría de veces para tacharlo de loco.

-Este es un mapa de mi viaje. Ven, míralo bien –dijo agachándose en el suelo para ponerlo a la altura del niño-. ¿Conoces estos lugares? El Bosque Negro, la ciudad de Valle, la Montaña Solitaria…

Sam negó lentamente con la cabeza, todavía inseguro y avergonzado. Pero miró a Bilbo a la cara, y vio ahí un rostro simpático que no parecía en absoluto molesto por haberle descubierto en su estudio. Entonces reunió el valor para hacer una pregunta, que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerle, casi desde que había escuchado hablar por primera vez del señor Bilbo.

-Entonces, ¿usted estuvo de verdad en esa aventura? ¿Fue hasta las montañas, y vio dragones…?

-Dragones, y enanos, y trolls, y trasgos, y elfos…

-¿Elfos, señor? –repitió Sam, y la mirada se le iluminó.

-¿Has escuchado sobre los elfos, Samsagaz?

-¡Sí! –respondió inmediatamente-. Bueno, solo en algunos cuentos y de oídas. ¡Pero siempre suenan como unas gentes tan maravillosas, y hermosas!

-Pues yo los he podido conocer en persona.

Sam levantó la cabeza, y miró a Bilbo como nunca lo había visto antes, con un enorme brillo y admiración en sus ojos castaños.

-He visitado sus aposentos en Rivendell, y sus mazmorras en el Bosque Negro. ¿Te gustaría que te contara?

En aquellos momentos Sam estaba sin habla. Bilbo lo miró a los ojos, y en aquellos iris encontró un gran asombro y, por encima de todo, curiosidad. El niño se veía deseoso de saber más sobre su aventura, escuchar sus historias. Aquello era algo que sólo había visto en algunos niños parientes suyos, de la rama Tuk, nunca en un vecino suyo. Y lo más importante, Sam le creía, no ponía en duda todas aquellas aventuras que él decía haber vivido.

Lo miraba con unos ojos que pedían que le contara más y más, el niño parecía dispuesto a sentarse y escuchar toda su aventura de principio a fin. Bilbo sonrió, y se dispuso a hacer lo que él tanto quería. Cogió al niño por la muñeca.

-Ven, hay algo que te quiero enseñar.

Aquella mañana lo llevó a que viera algunas de las cosas que había traído de su viaje, como su espada Dardo. Sam la miró, fascinado, y más aún cuando supo que la habían forjado los elfos. Bilbo incluso le dejó cogerla con cuidado.

A los pocos minutos Hamfast lo llamó y le hizo volver al trabajo, cuando Bilbo estaba a mitad de una anécdota; pero antes de que se fuera el hobbit le prometió que al día siguiente seguiría contándole.

Y cumplió su promesa. Tomó un pequeño almuerzo con el niño, para luego llevarlo al estudio y allí poder estar con él y responder a todas las preguntas que quería hacerle. Sam vio los objetos traídos de sus viajes y escuchó un par de poemas de los libros que ahí había, hasta que volvió al jardín.

Aquellas visitas al estudio de Bilbo a mitad de la mañana acabaron volviéndose una costumbre. Pasaron los días y nada más que su padre le dejaba descansar Sam iba. Bilbo siempre encontraba una manera de entretenerlo y algo nuevo que descubrirle. Durante las tres primeras semanas, Sam escuchó y aprendió toda la aventura de Bilbo; vio todos sus mapas de la ancha Tierra Media; oyó algunas de las historias que se contaban en sus libros y hasta memorizó poemas, algo que demostró a Bilbo recitándolos con las manos a la espalda.

El hobbit tuvo una gran alegría al haber conseguido esos momentos con Sam. Había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar de sus aventuras y que le creyera, un niño que sentía una gran curiosidad por las historias y el mundo. Y sentía una gran satisfacción al poder mostrarle todos esos conocimientos. El Tío no dijo nada sobre aquello, solamente frunció el ceño algunas veces cuando se iba su hijo.

Conforme pasaban los días, Bilbo esperaba cada vez con más ganas el momento con Sam, y muchas tardes se dedicaba a elegir lo que al día siguiente podría enseñarle.

Pero una mañana, Bilbo estaba sentado en la puerta y vio por el camino llegar a Hamfast, solo. Sam no había ido ese día, y fue la primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí. Pero el hobbit supuso que podría haberle surgido cualquier cosa, y simplemente decidió que el libro que había preparado se lo leería al día siguiente.

Pero frunció el ceño cuando ese día vio también venir a Hamfast sin compañía, y entonces se decidió a preguntar lo que ocurría.

-Hamfast, perdona si es indiscreción –le dijo-. Pero… Sam lleva dos días sin venir, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Sam? Sí, no lo vas a tener por aquí en unos días. El pobre muchacho está enfermo. Ayer se despertó con fiebre, y su madre le está haciendo guardar cama. Pero no te preocupes, con Bel cuidándolo en nada se pondrá bien y lo volveremos a tener por aquí.

Bilbo asintió, y apretó los labios, sintiendo de repente un pequeño ápice de preocupación por el niño.

Sin embargo, Hamfast le había dicho que no era nada, así que decidió no pensar en ello y simplemente pasó a su agujero. Allí se tomó el segundo desayuno, y después de eso dudó sobre qué hacer y acabó yendo a su estudio.

Empezó a mirar por las estanterías en busca de algo que leer. Pero inevitablemente, su mirada iba de vez en cuando desviándose hasta el escritorio. Ahí estaba el libro que había decidido leerle a Sam ese día. Uno con muchas historias, sobretodo acerca de los elfos.

A pesar de que se sentó a leer, no podía centrarse, pues aquel libro no hacía más que distraer su atención. Fue pasando el rato, hasta que llegó la hora a la que Sam solía ir al estudio todos los días.

En aquel momento, Bilbo paró de leer, suspiró, y se quedó unos segundos mirando el libro sobre el escritorio. Se levantó, y tomó una decisión.

Con el libro bajo el brazo, Bilbo recorrió rápidamente todo el camino entre su agujero y Bolsón de Tirada nº3.

Llamó a la puerta, y fue Bel Gamyi la que le abrió, quien al verlo esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor Bilbo.

-Buenos días, Bel. Hoy Hamfast me ha dicho que el joven Sam está enfermo, y bueno, había pensado en hacerle una visita, si no le molesto.

Ella volvió a sonreír y casi soltó una dulce risa.

-No le molestarás. Lleva casi dos días sin salir de la cama, seguro que el pequeño agradecerá algo de compañía. ¿Vas a leerle una de tus historias? –dijo, fijándose en el libro que llevaba. Después de que Bilbo asintiera, le dijo que la siguiera hasta la habitación.

En la puerta, Bilbo empezó a escuchar unas toses, y se asomó tímidamente. Notó en la habitación un ligero aroma a menta.

Sam estaba en su cama, sentado con un montón de almohadas a su espalda y tapado con unas arrugadas mantas hasta la cintura. Tenía un aspecto débil y miserable, la cara pálida pero aun así las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado y los ojos cansados. En aquellos momentos estaba sufriendo un ataque de tos, y rápidamente Bel fue a su lado, a acariciarle la espalda y el pecho suavemente hasta que se le pasara, y luego le dio para que bebiera un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesilla. Cuando pasó, Bel se giró y le habló dulcemente a su hijo.

-Sam, cielo, mira. Alguien ha venido a verte.

-¡Hola, señor Bilbo! –dijo el niño cuando levantó la cabeza. Apenas parecía su voz, estaba débil y un poco ronca.

-¡Hola, Sam! El Tío me había dicho que no habías venido porque estabas enfermo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bel tenía en la mesilla todo lo que le podía hacer falta para cuidar de su hijo. Una jarra de agua y un vaso; un cuenco con agua fría y con un paño para controlarle la fiebre; bastantes pañuelos y hasta un tazón en el que había hervido hojas de menta, cuyo aroma ayudaba al niño a respirar.

Besó a su hijo en su caliente frente y los dejó solos en la habitación, después de decirle a Bilbo que la llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Al principio, el hobbit no supo muy bien qué hacer. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama. Sam tuvo un escalofrío, y lo tapó un poco más con las mantas. Le tocó con cuidado la frente y se preocupó un poco al comprobar lo caliente que estaba. Sam parecía cansado y no hablaba mucho, probablemente su garganta no se lo permitiera.

Bilbo pasó unos segundos viendo al pobre niño, antes de acordarse de por qué había ido allí. Cogió el libro y se lo mostró.

-Sam, ¿te gustaría que te leyera un poco? Creo que este libro no lo has visto. Tiene muchas historias, y bastantes tratan sobre los elfos.

Sam sonrió y los ojos parecieron iluminársele, por encima del brillo de la fiebre. Se acomodó en las almohadas para escuchar y de repente pareció conseguir nuevas energías. Asintió fervientemente.

Bilbo se alegró de poder hacerle pasar un buen rato al pequeño hobbit, abrió el libro por una de sus historias favoritas y empezó a leer.

Siempre que le había leído se había esforzado por contar bien aquellas historias, pero ese día lo hizo especialmente. Cambió muchas veces su tono de narrador, según lo que pasaba en cada escena; puso voces a los personajes y hasta en un momento cantó un poema que venía, no solo lo recitó. Todo esto hizo a Sam reír.

Pero casi sin darse cuenta, mientras iba contando esa historia Bilbo también se ocupaba del pequeño hobbit. Cuando veía que tiritaba de frío lo tapaba más con las mantas, cuando su rostro se notaba muy caliente lo refrescaba con el paño húmedo, le acercaba los pañuelos cuando su nariz empezaba a dar problemas, paraba de leer cuando tenía un ataque de tos y le palmeaba suavemente la espalda hasta que se le pasaba.

Conforme la larga historia avanzaba, Sam fue acomodándose más en las almohadas. Y cuando Bilbo levantó un momento la mirada, vio que los ojos del niño se veían aún más cansados que antes, y estaba empezando a entrecerrarlos. La fiebre lo estaba adormeciendo, y el niño parecía estar luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando lo vio frotarse un ojo y ahogar un bostezo, Bilbo comprendió que el niño necesitaba dormir. Aceleró su lectura, saltándose unas cuantas páginas para acabar antes.

Terminó, haciendo a Sam sonreír con el final, y entonces le dijo que durmiera. Le preparó las almohadas para que se tumbara y lo tapó hasta los hombros. Iba a salir ya de la habitación y dejarlo descansar, pero al quedarse mirando al niño acurrucado entre las mantas, le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Sam, ¿quieres quedarte este libro, hasta que te pongas bien? Si no puedes venir a mi estudio, al menos puedes seguir teniendo estas historias.

-Oh, se lo agradezco, señor Bilbo –dijo, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y con voz somnolienta-. Pero es mejor que lo tenga usted, que le puede dar buen uso, si usted me entiende. No merece la pena que tenga yo un libro suyo si no lo puedo leer… -terminó con un bostezo.

Bilbo se mordió el labio, cuando se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Que ni Sam ni nadie en su familia sabían leer ni escribir. Él estaba tan acostumbrado, y había visto en Sam tanta ilusión por sus libros, que en ese momento de poca lucidez se había olvida de aquello.

Vio como Sam volvía a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucaba, y comprendió que tenía que dejarlo dormir ya. Se levantó y le cerró las cortinas, y salió fuera de la habitación, donde la esperaba una sonriente Bel, que le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando salió del agujero, Bilbo se giró hacia la puerta y se quedó mirándola unos segundos, con el libro bajo el brazo. Sin darse cuenta, en su mente estaba creándose una nueva y disparatada idea relacionada con el joven Samsagaz.

Al día siguiente Sam tampoco fue al jardín. Tal como lo había visto el día anterior, Bilbo no esperaba tenerlo de vuelta hasta unos días después. Y además, eso le daba unos momentos para poder hablar con Hamfast.

Dando una última vuelta por su estudio, cada vez convenciéndose más de su decisión, respiró hondo y fue a la puerta a buscar a Hamfast.

Estaba sentado en el banco, probablemente descansando después de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Bilbo se sentó cerca y encendió su pipa, buscando el momento para introducir lo que le quería decir.

-Maestro Hamfast –empezó-, supongo que te habrán dicho que ayer fui a tu casa a visitar a Sam.

-Sí, que estuvo un rato leyéndole –dijo, ladeando algo la boca.

-También, hubo algo que el muchacho me dijo, y me ha hecho pensar sobre una cosa…

-¿El qué? –dijo el Tío, arqueando una ceja.

Bilbo bajó su pipa mientras se preparaba para decir aquello.

-Había pensado que yo podría enseñarle al joven Samsagaz a leer.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos para Bilbo. El Tío parecía pensativo, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

-Bilbo… Sam se dedica a ver tus libros y mapas, y no hay gran problema en eso, es un niño y le gusta fantasear con esas cosas. Pero de ahí a aprender a leer hay un salto. ¿Para qué servirá? ¿Para que el muchacho empiece a querer tener libros de esas historias, y acabe suponiendo un daño? ¡Elfos y dragones! ¡Coles y patatas son lo mejor, para él y para mí! ¿De qué le va a servir saber leer a alguien que va a ser un jardinero toda su vida?

Bilbo no respondió, tenía mucho que decirle, sobre que la educación de Sam no se limitaría a las historias fantásticas, pero permaneció callado.

-No, ese muchacho ya tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como para darle más fuelle.

-Entiendo. Bueno, eres tú su padre, sabes bien qué es lo que a él le conviene más –dijo Bilbo.

Pero a pesar de eso todavía no se había rendido, seguía guardando esperanzas de poder hacer a Hamfast cambiar de opinión. Tendría que actuar lentamente, y evitando discutir con él. Pero era algo que se había prometido, conseguiría que Sam tuviera aquel deseo.

El Tío se levantó, y volvió a su trabajo en el jardín.

El hobbit se había acostumbrado ya a, cada mañana, ver desde la puerta a su jardinero llegando por la colina. Pero aquel día, descubrió que volvía a ir acompañado, pero esta vez no por Sam. Al principio, a la lejanía, solo pudo ver que era alguien casi igual de alto que él, y que caminaban muy pegados.

Conforme se acercaban, pudo empezar a oír los quejidos de Hamfast. Y cuando estaban en frente de la casa, vio que la que lo acompañaba era su mujer, que lo llevaba tirándole de la oreja.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Le dan esa oportunidad a uno de nuestros hijos, y tú sin más la rechazas! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

A Bilbo le costó contener la risa ante aquella escena. Bel lo soltó, y Hamfast dio unos pasos hacia su señor con una mano en la oreja.

-Bilbo… Bueno, sobre aquello que me propusiste ayer…

Bel se acercó también y se adelantó.

-Sobre lo de enseñarle a leer a Sam. Siento que Hamfast lo negara tan rotundamente, pero ahora veníamos a decirte… -no terminó ella la frase, sino que le dio un codazo a su marido, quién suspiró y continuó.

-Bueno, Bel piensa que estaría muy bien tener a alguien en casa que pudiera escribir cartas, y todo eso… En fin, que para uno de nuestros hijos que se le ha presentado la oportunidad de aprender a leer, más vale que la aproveche.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Pero no estará con usted más rato del que pasa ahora. Seguirá aprendiendo la jardinería, que es más importante. Y sólo mientras sea niño, que en cuanto entre en la veintena ya tendrá que ponerse a trabajar en serio. Pero… -suspiró de nuevo el Tío, cansado de ir en contra de su feje y de su mujer-. Pero sí, le enseñará a leer.

Bilbo no pudo ocultar su alegría, y Bel besó en la mejilla a su marido, orgullosa de que por fin hubiera entrado en razón.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos, entonces?

-Sam ya se está encontrado mejor. Seguro que mañana ya puede volver a venir.

-¡Fantástico! Me encargaré de tener todo preparado para su primera clase.

-Perfecto. Pues zanjado este asunto, me marcho. Querido, tú tienes un jardín y yo un hijo al que cuidar.

Dicho esto, Bel se fue alegremente por la colina. Bilbo se quedó mirándola, con una sonrisa de a la vez alegría y agradecimiento en los ojos.

Hamfast suspiró.

Tal como había prometido su madre, a la mañana siguiente Sam apareció saltando por la colina, varios pasos por delante de su padre pues tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Bolsón Cerrado. Cuando lo vio llegar, Bilbo se levantó y el niño lo saludó con la mano efusivamente.

-¡Hola, Sam! ¡Veo que ya te encuentras bien!

-¡Sí, señor Bilbo! Y hoy podré volver a su estudio.

-¡Fantástico! Pero primero ayuda a tu padre, y si te sientes cansado o quieres beber algo no dudes en pasar al agujero. ¡Nos vemos cuando descanséis! –y cuando dijo esto, Bilbo no pudo esconder su sonrisa y tuvo que girarse para ocultar una risa. Sam no tenía ni idea de que le iba a enseñar a leer, y eso le daba la oportunidad de prepararle una gran sorpresa. Inmediatamente fue a su estudio, a prepararlo todo.

Un rato después, Sam pudo entrar al agujero a descansar. Aquel día Hamfast iba a tenerlo trabajando menos rato, por orden de su esposa. Los pies peludos del niño corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al estudio, y cuando llegó se encontró con algo que le pareció nuevo. Había una mesa no muy grande en el estudio, con dos sillas y un papel y un tintero para cada una. Se acercó tímidamente, queriendo ver aquello más de cerca.

En aquellos momentos, Bilbo estaba bajo el marco redondo de la puerta, observando al niño que miraba con curiosidad la mesa. El hobbit adulto estaba esforzándose mucho por mantener un semblante serio.

-Sam, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –le dijo, y el niño se giró, algo preocupado por lo grave que sonaba el señor Bilbo-. Es sobre tus visitas al estudio, cada día, lo he hablado con tus padres, y esto tiene que cambiar…

Sam empezó a asustarse, temiendo que el Tío ya no quisiera que fuera más, o cualquier cosa. Bilbo vio tanto temor en su rostro, que inmediatamente se vio obligado a sonreír y a decirle lo que de verdad pasaba.

-Sam, cuando vengas vas a dejar de ver mis libros y mis mapas. Porque a partir de ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa, voy a enseñarte a leer.

Al principio, el niño apenas reaccionó, y lo primero que pensó fue que su señor bromeaba. Pero vio su sonrisa, su mirada llena de ilusión y sus ojos sinceros, y pensó si podría estar hablando en serio. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a emocionarse, pareció incluso a punto de llorar.

-¿Lo dice de verdad, señor Bilbo?

La respuesta del hobbit fue extender la mano hacia la mesa preparada.

-Vamos, hoy va a ser tu primera lección.

Sam corrió inmediatamente, y casi temblando cogió la pluma en la mano.

Aquel día escuchó a Bilbo atentamente, y fue aprendiendo y apuntando todas las letras del alfabeto. Aquellas fueron sus primeras lecciones, y a partir de ahí fue aprendiendo más y más, todo para leer y escribir.

Fue pasando el tiempo, y Sam siempre seguía yendo lleno de emoción a sus clases. Conforme fue aprendiendo mejor a leer, Bilbo empezó a darle cada mañana un libro para que practicara, y aunque al principio necesitó mucha ayuda y no entendía bien lo que leía, cada vez fue mejorando más. Cuando pasaron unos años y ya tenía mucha fluidez, Bilbo comenzó a prestarle sus libros para que se los llevara a casa, y Sam los leía todas las noches.

Cuando Bilbo adoptó a su primo Frodo, las lecciones no pararon ni mucho menos, y de hecho ese joven muchos días pasaba al estudio para ver cómo podía ayudar.

Un día, cuando Sam tenía ya doce años y llevaba ya seis aprendiendo con Bilbo, el joven estaba sentado copiando unas palabras. Frodo se quedó mirando y le cogió la pluma para corregirle una que estaba mal escrita. En aquel momento, a Frodo le pareció que Sam estaba un poco distraído, como si su mente la ocupara otra cosa, y parecía también un poco triste. Se preocupó, y le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Su temor aumentó cuando no lo negó.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirle al señor Bilbo… -empezó a decir, con una voz algo apenada. El hobbit mayor los oyó, que en ese momento entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

El muchacho soltó un suspiro afligido, y se puso de pie para ir al pasillo a hablar con su señor. Frodo los siguió, demasiado preocupado como para quedarse sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Señor Bilbo, he hablado con el Tío, y… dentro de poco cumpliré los trece años, y él dice que a partir de esa edad uno ya tiene que ponerse a trabajar de verdad. Por lo tanto, ya no podré recibir sus lecciones a partir de entonces.

-Oh Sam –dijo Bilbo, su voz contagiándose también de la pena. Cogió la mano de Sam y la puso entre las suyas propias. Pero entonces, pensó en algo, y parte del ánimo le volvió-. Pero no te preocupes, Sam, porque todavía nos queda tiempo hasta tu cumpleaños, y hasta entonces me aseguraré de que aprendas a leer y a escribir a la perfección, y vas a poder seguir llevándote libros.

Estas palabras lograron animar a Sam, y llegaron a hacerle ladear una sonrisa.

-Así que –continuó Bilbo- volvamos al estudio. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Los meses pasaron, y Sam ya cumplió los trece años. Como el Tío había dicho, ya no pudo ir más a las clases, pero Bilbo siguió prestándole sus libros y le podía consultar cualquier palabra que no entendiera.

Llegó también el cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo, y el momento en el que todos los familiares pasaban al agujero para recibir sus regalos. Aquel día Sam estaba en el jardín, con la importante tarea de evitar que los invitados pisaran las plantas.

En unas cuantas horas ya se habían ido todos, y Frodo salió a la puerta. Ahí estaba Sam arreglando unas flores, pero dejó su trabajo inmediatamente cuando vio a su señor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señor Frodo –le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Sam. Llevas todo el día trabajando aquí afuera, ¿por qué no pasas a descansar un momento?

El hobbit obedeció, y siguió a Frodo al interior del agujero. Lo que no esperaba era que, cuando entrara en el estudio se iba a encontrar a Bilbo casi sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, igual que el día que le había dicho que le iba a enseñar a leer.

-Feliz cumpleaños a usted también, señor Bilbo. ¿Ha terminado ya de dar todos los regalos?

-Casi todos, Sam. Sólo me queda uno –dijo, y entonces con una enorme sonrisa se giró llevando un paquete envuelto en sus manos.

Sam se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cuando se dio cuenta de para quién era ese regalo. Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y empezó a retroceder, lleno de vergüenza, diciendo que no hacía falta ningún regalo para él. Pero antes de que saliera, Frodo lo cogió por los hombros, y le obligó a ir al lado de Bilbo.

Ambos hobbits tenían tanta ilusión en sus ojos, y lo animaban tanto, que finalmente Sam cogió el paquete. Empezó a desenvolverlo, con cuidado de no romper demasiado el papel. Pero este casi se le cayó de las manos cuando vio el regalo desenvuelto.

Era un libro. Lo abrió inmediatamente y lo reconoció, era uno de sus favoritos en la biblioteca del señor Bilbo. Muchas veces lo había elegido para practicar, había sido el primero que se llevó a su casa, y si hacía memoria, le parecía que era el mismo que Bilbo le había leído una vez que estaba enfermo, cuando todavía no había aprendido a leer.

Empezó a pasar varias páginas con infinito cuidado, y entonces levantó la cabeza para ver a Bilbo y Frodo mirándolo sonrientes. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar el libro en sus brazos, e inclinarse ante ellos, con los ojos húmedos y llenos de infinita gratitud, por haberle dado aquello.


End file.
